


Cause He's a Fuqboi

by SelfShipperExtrodinaire



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But I guess he's a "good" one, Drinking, F/M, I guess Fluff?, Lucio IS a fuck boy, Lucio is a good cook, There's almost a hookup, either way reader wants to get in his pants, lots of flirting, reader has a hangover the next day, spoiler alert: they become FWBs in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/pseuds/SelfShipperExtrodinaire
Summary: Lucio was an entire fraternity house in one, attractive man. And you were ready to get a piece of that.





	Cause He's a Fuqboi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanityrunsinthe_family](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/gifts).



> So, hear me out...I don't like Lucio either much, either. 
> 
> But [Elli](https://twitter.com/irlYamada) would totally fuck this goat ass furry fuck, and I like her, so...
> 
> Here's this disaterpiece.

He was bad—and not like in the “oh look how bad he is that’s so attractive” way, but in the “god, he’s really that bad” way.

Well, I guess in your case, both scenarios were true.

It was utterly ridiculous, your friends couldn’t believe how much you were swooning over him, but really who could blame you? Sure, he was full of himself, and at least two-thirds of the conversation _had_ to be about him. But he was clever, he was charismatic, and goddamn he was attractive.

When Nadia, his ex, invited you to one of his frat parties you couldn’t help being a little excited. And nervous. Nervous enough to down 3 shots of vodka in 45 minutes. It was safe to say you were getting wholly sloshed that night.

When Lucio eventually made his way towards your way you were beyond buzzed; your vision doubled as you tried to look at him in the eyes. Halfway through your two’s conversation you nearly forgot what was being talked about and completely changed the subject.

“Man, I’m fuckin’ drunk!” you sang, your hearing suddenly picking up the 3OH!3 song playing in the room just then, “FUCK YES!”

Lucio laughed, himself feeling pretty good already that night. The two of you sang songs for most of the night until you were starting to crash a little.

However, you and Lucio had found somewhere slightly secluded from the rest of the guests. When Lucio made a nonchalant compliment about your appearance, you said the first thing that came to your mind, your filter totally offline.

“Thanks, you’re fucking _attractive,_ ” you replied, leaning forward before tripping over yourself.

“I know,” he said, his chest puffing with pride just slightly, “glad to know you think the same, though.”

“Of _fucking_ course,” you added, whispering in his ear, “I always wanted to fuck you since I met you in class.”

A sly smirk appeared on Lucio’s face, his hand finding its way around your waist with ease, “Oh yeah?”

“Fuck yeah, I—”

Before you could finish your sentence, you reeled forward a bit and thought you were going to retch right then and there. You held it back but started to feel incredibly dizzy. You crashed into Lucio’s chest, you groan at how terrible you felt.

“Uh…everything good, sweet tits?” Lucio asked cautiously, you pinched his cheek harshly as punishment for calling you that, but that was all you could do without passing out or upchucking.

“I wanna go to bed…” you murmured, pressing your forehead harder on his chest, you could smell his extremely obnoxious cologne; it was entrancing.

When you looked up at Lucio, all you could process was him rolling eyes as he picked you up princess style and began walking. You felt the need to protest, but you didn’t really have the strength to do so.

The next thing you knew you were being placed on a king-sized bed, you couldn’t even focus on the surroundings because of how dimly lighted the room was. Following that, you saw Lucio pulling the covers over you and whispering in your ear gently.

“I’m locking the door, so no fuck head tries to do anything funny to you, but you need to rest.”

Looking back at him you couldn’t quite catch the expression on his face, the only thing you could make out was his figure. Feeling bold—and very drunk—you tugged on his arm before he stood up from the bed.

“I love you, you fuckhead,” you said, your eyes finally closing shut as you drifted to sleep

\---

You were awaked by the soft sunlight peeking through the window, your head throbbing as you rolled over on your other side. You noticed no one was in bed with you, but this was _clearly_ not your own.

It was Lucio’s if the fake crimson red fur comforter was any indication.

Putting two and two together, you assumed the two of you had hooked up last night. However, you couldn’t recall anything happening, something that made you clearly upset and distressed. This whole time you wanted to get with the blonde, and you finally had your chance—except this time the memory of it you would have cherished is no longer accessible from your head.

You willed yourself up from the bed, head still thumping wildly, but you had to get out of here. Lucio had his fun with you and probably wanted you to just show yourself out. It was just like your friends said; he was a fuck boy. _You_ even knew it deep down. So why did you secretly hoped this morning would end on a different note?

When you went to turn the doorknob, you were surprised it was locked. You looked around to see if a key was laying around nearby. Confused, you knocked loudly and called out for Lucio.

“In a minute!” you heard him call from far away; still you were not comprehending why he would lock the door to his own bedroom?

“Ah, _now_ you’re awake.” he greeted you, taking your hand and leading you down the stairs still dazed out of your mind, “you made me sleep on the couch, you know. I hope you understand the sacrifices I made!”

Now you were even more confused at what Lucio’s teasing, but factual tone meant, didn’t you two hooked up? Did he just fuck you and couldn’t even sleep in the same bed as you? _What happened last night?!_

“Hey…um,” you stopped in your feet, making Lucio turned around to face you, “did we…fucked?”

After a moment to process it, Lucio gave a dark chuckle, his eyes cast downwards, “No, but trust me. If you weren’t on the verge of throwing up on my shoes, _we would’ve_.”

“Oh,” you said, cheeks blushing slightly.

“You even made the comment you loved me before passing out,” he replied, making you completely flush red, “Though I will admit, the fuckhead part took me by surprise.”

You felt utterly embarrassed. However, Lucio’s laughter at the end of his sentence seemed to set you at ease just a little.

“Should I have used fuck boy instead?” you asked coyly.

“I would’ve preferred ‘His Majesty’ or something like that, but I _guess_ I’m not that picky.”

You rolled your eyes at him, “ _Sure_ you’re not.”

“I guess I should say I’m _used_ to being called that,” he replied, you shoved his shoulder slightly making you both laugh, “okay! I guess I _could_ be considered one.”

As Lucio continued to lead you to the kitchen, you muttered under your breath, “You got that right.”

\---

Lucio surprised you yet again by making breakfast for the two of you, and it looked delicious. It was spinach frittata; fucking spinach frittata! And as soon as you took a bite out of the eggy goodness, you felt engulfed in food-induced pleasure.

Somewhere in the middle of the meal, you asked Lucio why he was being… _this way._ You heard the rumors, you knew he was just no good for you. And yet he didn’t take advantage of you, made sure no one else did, and even made your delicious breakfast. You needed to know what was going on in his head.

“So, what’s with all of this?” you asked, twirling your fork around and feeling a little nervous.

Lucio finished his bite, wiping his mouth with his napkin before speaking, “Well, I thought it’d be the natural thing to do to pamper my girl.”

You blinked, “Come the fuck again?”

“You confessed to me last night, remember?” he replied, setting down his fork and resting his chin on his hands, “I’d assume it’d be natural we’d start seeing each other.”

You knew you should’ve considered this with more care and thought, but the idea that he was interested in you as you were into him—the answer is evident for you. So, you instinctively nodded and went on continuing your breakfast without another word.

“Though, next time I plan not to be denied again,” he added, a devilish grin on his lips.

You looked up at him, your eyes looking at him coyly, “Oh?”

“It was a shame, really. I had to pleasure myself to just the memory of you last night.”

You giggled, sticking your tongue out at him, “How romantic of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're a Lucio lover know you're valid! (But please keep him away from me for the love of god.)
> 
> Check out my [carrd.co](https://broodster.carrd.co/) as a way to get to know me!!


End file.
